The present invention relates to a portable type geographical data collecting device using GPS. In particular, the invention relates to a geographical data collecting device, by which it is possible to perform a measurement on a coordinate value or the like with respect to an object to be measured, to acquire an image data of a place to be measured, and to collect a result of the measurement together with the image data.
In recent years, the global positioning system (GPS) has been widely propagated, and a present position can be acquired by a GPS device in easy manner and with high accuracy, and the present position can be displayed in a map information.
A simple and convenient geographical data collecting device is desired, by which it is possible to measure easily a position of an object to be measured, to acquire an image data of a measuring point or of the object to be measured, and to move easily, when it is necessary to collect subordinate information in addition to a general map information, for instance, when information such as a position of a manhole on a road or a position of a telephone pole are necessary, or when it is necessary to acquire information such as position and a size of a tree, conditions of a thicket or a bush in a survey on forest or the like, or when it is necessary to acquire information such as a position and a condition of cracking in the ground, or a position, a range, etc. of landslide in a disaster.
In order to cope with such demands, a portable type geographical data collecting device is proposed in the patent publication JP-A-2007-248156.
The geographical data collecting device comprises a GPS device, an image pickup unit, a laser distance measuring unit, a tilt sensor and an azimuth sensor. Using the present position of the geographical data collecting device as acquired by the GPS device as reference, the geographical data collecting device can acquire the position information and the image data of the object to be measured.
By the geographical data collecting device as disclosed in JP-A-2007-248156, the position information relating to the object to be measured and the image data of the surrounding including the object to be measured can be acquired. Further, by designating two points in vertical direction of the object to be measured on the acquired image, a vertical distance can be calculated according to a field angle and a measured horizontal distance to the object to be measured.
In case where a horizontal distance between two points is measured, each of coordinates on the two points have been measured, and the horizontal distance has been calculated from the coordinates of the two points.